Oh Brother
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: Kagome’s life was good…it wasn’t perfect but it was ordinary. It was ordinary until her mother remarried. And whom should her mother remarry but an exmodel with two famous sons. And one of the sons just happens to be a poster on Kagome's wall. [InuKag]
1. Engaged?

**Chapter 1**

**Engaged?**

-

-

-

There he was…again.

Ever since her mother had remarried, his face was all she could see—his and his damn brothers. It wasn't that he wasn't cute…no, he was quite cute—in fact she used to have a poster up on her wall of him.

Used to think he was _so _kind because of course every famous person is nice...but him oh he was the devil.

"Oi wench," he yelled. Kagome sighed. His voice even sounded like it should be on one of those voiceovers for Satan.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"The parents are goin' out so I'm throwin' a party," he answered briskly and then walked down the stairs, two at a time.

That was his _kinder _way of saying, _stay out of my way and lock yourself up in your room. I don't want you anywhere near the party. _

She tossed him the middle finger and walked into her room. "That arrogant loser," she mumbled as she plopped down on her bed. He hadn't gotten any better since her mother met his father.

He had just gotten much, _much _worse.

-

-

-

_Flashback…_

"Kagome dear, can you get the phone?" The phone had been ringing off the hook for the past minute and with her mother juggling a soapy sponge, a stack of dishes, and a dishrag, Kagome didn't blame her for asking for help.

"Hello?" Kagome asked in a cheerful tone knowing her mother would scold her fully if she decided to be a smart ass or be indifferent about it.

_"Yes, is a Miss Kaori Higurashi there?" _

"May I ask who's speaking?"

His voice was so familiar.

"_InuTaisho."_

A light bulb went off in her head. Of course, the ex-model InuTaisho—and then her curiosity grew.

"Uh sure," she mumbled. Why would someone _famous _be calling her house? It just didn't fit. "Ma, there's an InuTaisho on the phone," she said slightly dazed.

Her mother's face immediately brightened. "Oh! Tell him one second."

"Uh one second…"

_"Sure. So is this Kagome I'm speaking to?" _

"Yeah…" she said. "How did you know?"

"_Kaori has told me so much about you and Souta. I feel as if we have already met."_

"What did she say?"

"_Don't worry,"_ the voice said with a chuckle. _"Very good things, I assure you."_

Her mother stood by her side. "Kagome?" she called.

"Oh yeah…here's my mom," she said and then handed the phone over. 'Who's he?' she mouthed to her mother.

'We'll talk about it later'.

Kagome sighed and trudged up to her bedroom to call Eri. Eri knew everything about anybody in show biz.

-

-

-

"InuTaisho you say? Why the sudden interest Kaggy?" her friend quizzed over the loud speaker of Kagome's cell phone.

"Just saw him on the TV and thought he looked interesting…" she lied.

Eri 'mhm'ed and Kagome could hear the rustling of papers. "Well there's a new article in here…probably the most recent one. It says he has a new girlfriend…Ah," she sighed dramatically. "How the old never cease to have love."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on tell me."

"Well he's with some woman…coming out of L'Orangerie. Say…she kind of looks like your mom Kaggy."

Kagome's eyes widened briefly. What was her mother thinking! "Uh…" she stuttered. "Probably just some mistake." She was willing herself to think that but of course she knew it wasn't just _some mistake._

"Oh! And she's wearing an engagement ring too," Eri said. "Wow must be serious."

Kagome was too shocked to speak. Either he was cheating on her mother…or she was going to have a new step-dad.

-

-

-

Eri studied the picture more. It really did look like Kagome's mom. She read through. "It says that she lives in the area you live…they apparently followed her home."

She could hear a tiny gasp from the other girl and frowned. "Is there something you're not telling me Kags? Cause this seriously looks like your mom."

"N-no of course not."

Eri could hear her stutter and sighed.

"Listen Eri, I have to go."

"But Kagome—"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"He's the father of—"

The line went dead.

"—Inuyasha…" Eri finished with a sigh.

-

-

-

Kagome put down the phone and crossed her legs, breathing in and out slowly. Would her mother really get engaged without telling her? And to a famous guy? Her mother knew she never read those silly magazines. Maybe that's why she didn't tell her?

Kagome got up and walked back to the kitchen. Not hearing her mother's voice and instead the sink running, she walked in.

"Uh mom?" she called.

Her mother turned around with a smile. "Yes dear?"

"Well you see…are you engaged?" The words had come out like vomit. She wasn't able to stop them. Her mother's expression wore confusion and surprise.

"Honey…we should talk," she said and patted the seat next to her.

Kagome sat down and looked at her mother. "Are you?" she asked again.

"Yes sweetheart. I am engaged. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…but I really didn't know how to break it to you."

"How long?" her voice croaked.

"Two months," he mother sighed, looking down ashamed.

"Two months?" Kagome dryly echoed. "Two months and you couldn't even tell your own kids?"

"Kagome it's not like that and you know it. Do you know how hard it was keeping it a secret from you two?"

"I bet…" she mumbled and then pushed out her chair.

"Kagome!" her mother cried.

"Didn't you care for dad?" she asked stopping before her door.

"Of course I did sweetie. I still love your father very much but it's been two years Kagome. I'm lonely. I need a man and I need someone to help me out here," she answered.

Her mother's answer was the echoing slam of the door.

-

-

-

It was official.

Her life was going to be hell.

The wedding was in a week and the 'family' get together was in two days. Kagome would get to meet the two _lovely _sons InuTaisho had talked about so much to her mother.

Kagome couldn't pinpoint it but she knew for some reason his sons were familiar to her. She sighed and looked at the poster on her wall with dreamy eyes.

Inuyasha Takahashi.

Her phone rang and she saw it was Eri but didn't pick it up. She hadn't gone to school all this week because of the numerous announcements of her mother and InuTaisho's marriage. Even if she tried to just water the garden a random guy with a freaking camera would jump out.

She had accidentally sprayed one with the hose last week.

Kagome sighed.

She of course wouldn't know anything about these announcements because of the fact they had no cable TV. It never bugged her but it would be nice to see what people were saying about her and her family.

Maybe she'd even get to find out whom her new stepbrothers would be. But alas, her mother never gave in.

Her eyes once again fell upon the taunting muscular chest of her 'superstar' crush. She sighed and looked at his eyes. They were so beautiful.

The only reason she knew of Inuyasha was because of the magazine Eri had brought in seventh grade. He happened to be on the front cover and had he been in school he would have only been in tenth grade.

Yes, he was three years older than her. It didn't matter though…she'd never meet him.

"Yo Nee-chan," her younger brother greeted as he entered Kagome's bedroom.

"Hey twerp," she greeted with the ruffle of his hair.

"Staring at that guy again?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes…"

"How was your day?" Kagome asked as he sat down on her bed.

"It was good…boring but good. Man Kags you should meet InuTaisho sometime, he's really cool."

"Yeah…sometime."

-

-

-

Her jaw slacked and she could have sworn drool was falling from her lips as he walked into the room.

Sitting across from her with the most unnerving grin on his face was Inuyasha Takahashi.

Her mother's eyes were slightly amused as were InuTaisho's. It seemed everyone was laughing at her except for the stoic stepbrother who sat to the left of his father, his platinum blonde hair tied back into a tail and his expression blank.

"Yo," Inuyasha greeted as he stared at Kagome.

Kagome instantly straightened and a blush crept to her cheeks. He had seen her staring.

"Hello Inuyasha," InuTaisho said with a slight nod of his head.

"Whoa, my new stepbrothers are going to be Sesshomaru and Inuyasha? Too cool," Souta mumbled with a smile.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah kid," he said dryly.

Kagome snapped. "Would it kill you to have at least a somewhat courteous tone?" Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said.

"I—mean—um—I…"

Sesshomaru was now watching with interest, as was the rest of the table.

Inuyasha grinned. "Trying to stand up to me eh wench?"

"Hold it right there you jerk! Just who do you think you are?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"No? Oh forgive me oh great Inuyasha…" Kagome commented dryly. "Bastard," she coughed out.

"You got some nerve bitch."

"Inuyasha!" InuTaisho boomed.

"Kagome!" Kaori said at the same time.

"Behave!"

_So much for thinking he was cool… _Kagome thought as she went back to her meal, glaring at the boy across from her the whole time.

-

-

**A/N: So? What did you think? Review.**


	2. A Red Wedding

**Chapter 2**

**A Red Wedding**

-

-

The next few weeks had gone by so quickly. Kagome had cooped herself up in her room, slightly disappointed that her long time 'star' crush was a total asshole. He could have at _least _pretended to be nice.

And her mother!

_Oh the nerve! Not telling me Inuyasha Takahashi would be my new stepbrother! _She thought heatedly, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout. The wedding was in two days and she had yet to see Inuyasha and his _charming _brother again.

She scoffed. Sesshomaru was hot sure but his attitude drove her up the wall. Even in her first polite attempt to make conversation with him he had brushed her off responding in one-word answers and the most infuriating part was that everyone acted as if it was normal for the two brothers to be complete assholes.

Her stepfather on the other hand was quite the gentleman. He was kind to both her brother and her mother. Kagome liked him, a lot. Though, she could never forget her own father who had sadly passed away in previous years.

Kagome sighed and rolled over on her stomach. She fingered her cell phone, which lay next to her on the bed and jumped when it suddenly started vibrating. It was Eri…again.

The whole week was filled with numerous phone calls from her best friend and she had yet to answer any of them. Kagome shrugged and flipped it open.

"Hi Eri," she greeted lackadaisically.

"KAGOME!" her friend screeched causing Kagome to hastily pull the phone from her ear.

"Not so loud!"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me your mother was getting married to THE InuTaisho?" She yelled once more.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe 'cause I didn't know," she said biting her nail on her middle finger.

"So _that's _why you called asking about him!" She stated as if it were the most profound thing.

"Wench!" A baritone, silky voice yelled.

Kagome jumped.

"Kagome? Who's that? Oh my god is that Inuyasha?" Eri squealed.

"Shh!" Kagome hissed.

"I can hear you wench so there's no point in shushing your friend."

Kagome turned to her door and inwardly cursed. _Why _was _he _here? He was standing there with the cockiest grin on his face as he gazed at her wall. She followed his gaze and gasped. "Eri I'll call you back!"

She ran over to her wall and tore down the poster of Inuyasha in nothing but a pair of pants.

"No wonder you acted so weird," he said plopping himself down on her bed. "It's nice to know my future stepsister is a big fan of mine."

Kagome scoffed and leaned against the wall. "My friend's made me put that up there. After they found out about you they were ecstatic and came over going on a decorating spree," she said coolly though inside she was so embarrassed she could have died.

Inuyasha studied her for a moment. "You're lying, wench."

"The name's Kagome. Not wench, not bitch, or any other stupid nickname you can think of!"

He chuckled and got up off her bed, walking to the door. "Come on. I promised the old man I'd take you shopping for a dress for the wedding."

"Why me?" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in her direction and he smirked. "Sometimes I ask myself the same thing princess."

-

-

-

"And do you, Kaori Higurashi take InuTaisho Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?" The priest recited, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose as she smiled brightly.

"I do," she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek, which InuTaisho wiped away.

The priest closed the bible in his hands and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone applauded, some whistling in the back and others wiping away tears at how beautiful the ceremony was.

Kagome stood off to the side, her mother's bouquet in her arms as well as her own. Her mother turned around and scooped up her bouquet, kissing Kagome on the cheek. Kagome smiled. Her mother was finally, genuinely happy again. And surprisingly so was she.

And then _he _just_ had_ to ruin it.

-

-

-

"INUYASHA YOU FREAK!" Kagome screeched looking down at her dress. Her beautiful thousand-dollar dress was now stained in crimson splotches. During the toasts (though it looked unintentional) Inuyasha had accidentally tipped his glass of wine a bit too far resulting in the ugly mess of white and red.

Everyone turned to look at the two. Kagome was livid. She had no desire to pay attention to all who were watching despite her mother's protests to "calm down".

Inuyasha tried his best to look innocent. He was an actor for Kami's sake and yet seeing his new stepsister in such a jumble he couldn't help but keel over laughing.

"Oh yeah, I bet this is funny huh?" he heard Kagome say, which only resulted in his laughter growing louder.

She grabbed a piece of the uncut cake, causing half of the occupants to gasp, knowing what she was going to do next. And to Inuyasha's dismay she did—she slammed it right into his face.

-

-

-

"I am _very _disappointed in you two!" Kaori yelled.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's smart-ass response as he glared at the girl across the room.

Kaori smacked him across the head. "I expected better from you Inuyasha."

He growled and rubbed the back of his head, looking to his father for help. However, the taiyoukai merely chuckled.

"This is _not _funny!" Kaori yelled turning on her husband.

"But—I was just—"

"Oh hush!" She growled. InuTaisho backed off and Inuyasha grinned at him. InuTaisho growled. _I'll get you later, my son._

_Try me old man. _Inuyasha growled back.

Kagome sat in the corner, her face flushed from anger, not paying attention to the dispute between father and son. Sesshomaru sat next to her, his face once again impassive and his eyes cold and hard.

She studied him. How did he stay so still?

His golden eyes glanced at her. "Something you find interesting about this Sesshomaru ningen?" he asked.

Kagome nodded fervently. "No."

"Then do not make a point to stare at this Sesshomaru."

She looked at her lap. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"—Kagome!"

She instantly looked up hearing her mother's voice. "Yes mom?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're grounded for three weeks."

Her face fell. "Wha—but he—"

"No buts."

"Yes, and Inuyasha you're grounded for a month."

"WHAT! How come the wench gets off easier!" Inuyasha yelled standing up in outrage.

"Would you like me to make it two?" InuTaisho threatened.

Sesshomaru grinned from next to Kagome. It was always amusing watching Inuyasha get into trouble.

Kagome snickered. Her mother turned on her. "I heard that young lady. One month for you as well."

Kagome gaped at her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and glared who _gladly _returned the favor.

-

-

-

Grounded.

That meant no school, no TV, no phone, no setting foot outside the house—overall it meant no life.

Kagome growled in frustration as she threw the pillow at the wall. She wasn't in her own house, oh no, she was stuck with Mr. Sunshine himself. The mansion was beautiful when of course you had the time to enjoy it. Twelve rooms lined the top floor just below the roof and the carpet was so soft she didn't mind if she was pushed out of her room and had to sleep in the hallway. The decorations were exquisite, vibrant colors and all. Most of the jewelry and vases and other expensive items were imported from China.

And next to her room was Inuyasha's room. Another loud bang sounded against her wall by the bed causing her to vibrate with the piece of furniture she was sitting on. He was throwing something; she just had yet to find out what.

"Would you be quiet in there!" Kagome yelled.

"Shut up!" was her only response as the banging continued. If her parents (well stepfather and mother) hadn't sent home all the servants, cooks, and other workers she would have expected the banging to be the result of some hot, sweaty lovemaking.

Well love wouldn't be included.

"Go dig a ditch and fall into it!" she yelled back, grabbing for the book she had brought with her.

A chuckle was heard. "Nice comeback wench."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him indulging herself with a nice read.

"You do know you have to change schools."

That got her attention. "What," she ground out each syllable not happy at the least.

"Yup. You'll be going to a school not too far from here."

"Don't tell me," she said. "It's a snobby school?"

"If that's what you want to call it yeah…you won't fit in I can tell."

"Oh?" she asked, disinterested. She had better things to do.

"For one you're too fat. For two you're not rich—only married into a wealthy family, and three—you're totally ugly."

"Bastard!" she called out. How dare he say such things to her. "I'll have you know we were living just fine before my mother married your father."

A snort was her only response.

Oooh she'd get him. She'd get him good.

-

-

-

An hour had passed since the conversation and Kagome's vow to embarrass and hurt him. She was now absorbed in her book while music blasted from the other wall.

And their parents thought they would be bored. Hah!

The music suddenly stopped and Kagome's attention broke. She was used to the music by now and didn't mind it much. She pressed her ear against the wall. What _was _he doing?

"Hey baby."

She rolled her eyes but felt somewhat jealous.

"Nah, I'm just chillin'. Told them I couldn't come to shoot today 'cause I was sick."

_What a lie. _Kagome thought.

"Yeah. You too. Bye Kikyo."

_Kikyo…Kikyo…where have I heard that name before? _She shrugged and lay down, her head against the pillow.

She yawned and was about to close her eyes when guess who came barging into her room.

"Get up bitch," he growled.

"But Inuyasha whatever happened to you stay in your room and I stay in mine?" she asked, feigning coyness.

A growl was her response and warning.

She got up out of the bed. "What do you want?"

"Go over these lines with me," he said tossing her the script.

She giddily glanced over it. "Oh my god is this the one with Kouga Ookami? He is so hot," she mumbled reading over Inuyasha's lines.

"Never say that around me again," Inuyasha warned.

"Jealous? Girls _do _seem to like him better." Where she was getting this information she didn't know. It was probably drilled into her subconsciously during her lunch hour when her friends took the time to gossip about who's dress ripped, who's hot, who's not, and what they would be wearing to the next awards.

"Forget it, I'll go over the lines myself," he said snatching the script out of her hands.

She shrugged and lay down.

His call…

_I _will _get you back, _brother. She promised to herself before letting sleep take her.

-

-

**A/N: So, still in flashback mode just so you don't get confuzzled : )**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. AN

**Author's Notice: **I have decided, starting tomorrow ( Sunday 4.27.08 ), that I will begin revising almost all my stories. The first story, as I promised I would finish prior to this, will be _When We Were Young. _After I fix that story ( after reading it over, I was very displeased with myself ) I will upload a new chapter.

Following _When We Were Young_ will be these stories **in this order**:

_Love Is Just a Bloodsport_

_Stupid Girl (_god knows that this story needs it the most; I truly am ashamed)

_Breathe Your Name_

_Pose_

_Oh Brother_

_Get a Grip_

_Deleterious Deploration (_Chaos I need you!! Haha)

I am doing this because I am very disappointed in myself and know I can do much better. I would very much like to prove that to you all. Almost all of these will be transformed into first person point of veiw. I may put some in Sesshomaru's POV or may leave them all in Kagome's. Your input is very welcome and encouraged. I could use some friendly and helpful advice on how to improve my stories. I would very much appreciate it.

I have new plans for _When We Were Young_. Yes, of course, it is still the same plot but the characters need a bit of tweaking and more depth. My goal is to relay the emotion to my readers as if it were their own -- let's see if I am capable! I love challenging myself. So, we will find out. Also, I want to alternate between POVs possibly. I have also done some reading up on the time I placed it in and I was very mistaken - their "meetings" definately need some rearranging. I will focus a bit more on their relationship prior to their seperation to give you guys a better sense of everything and to make it more heartbreaking when they do finally connect again. Hehe. I am looking forward to it. Tonight, however, I am glued to the TV due to a sprained knee ( right in the middle of a dance concert too! how embarassing! ) so tomorrow will be my early start. I promise two chapters tomorrow ( or one EXTREMELY long one ) at the most ( for the new and improved WWWY ).

Remember, input is encouraged! I shall relay all my other plans of the other stories later.

For now, email me, please?(!)

Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

INPUT.

_ahem..._

My stories **will** all, eventually, **be** **finished**.

**I promise!**

--**Sesshy's Sweetheart**


End file.
